Paradox
by Redblack-24
Summary: Connor Hartnell is pushed from one universe and into the next. He's traveling from planet to planet, time to time, with a man who's not of this planet, and his attractive companion. Why is he here? And what does he have to do with the Doctor that's so important? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_____I do not own anything but my OCs. Doctor Who is not mine._

* * *

There are six basic ways to answer a question: What, Where, When, Why, How, and Who?

Who. Out of all of those, who has recently become my favorite, I guess one could say. If you were to ask me why, the answer may surprise you. To be perfectly honest, it's most likely because of a friend that I've met recently.

Now, keep in mind, he's not exactly what one would call...normal. Or human. He's an alien from the planet Gallifrey. He travels time and space in a blue telephone box callled the TARDIS.

He goes by many names, but most people call him, the Doctor.

* * *

**Hey there readers!**

**For starters, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Secondly, thanks for reading the first chapter of my newest creation, "Paradox". Sure the title's a bit cliché, but it fits.**

**Alright, you all know the drill. Read, REVIEW (can not stress this enough), and look forward for more! 'Til next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

Connor fell out of his bed.

Why he did such, he had no idea. Most likely because of some strange wheezing noise he heard in his sleep again.

"Connor, what the hell?" his roomate Allan asked.

"Dude, chill. I just fell out of bed."

Connor settled, still wondering why he kept hearing that noise so often. He knew it couldn't be something in the apartment; nothing made a noise like that.

Connor Hartnell and Allan Verity both lived in a small apartment in New York.

Connor was a tall, skinny seventeen-year-old. He had a mess of black hair on his head that sometimes hid his bluish-green eyes from sight.

Allan was a twenty-year-old with long red hair and hazel eyes.

Allan was a strange person, always believing in such things such as UFOs and alternate univserses. Connor didn't get why he was such a sci-fi geek, but that was just him.

After years of abuse that he had received from his adoptive parents, moving out with Allan was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him. Of course, the best thing that would happen was if he found his real parents.

His adoptive parents were not the type to raise children. His father was a drunk who never held a job and took his anger out on his wife and son. His mother was an ex-heroin addict; she was a shrewish old bag who cared for no one but herself.

To Connor, Allan was like an older brother; looking out for him ever since he left his adoptive parents in New Hampshire.

Eating a late morning breakfast, Connor was reading the newspaper, looking for a job.

After that little spat he had with his manager at a local restaurant, he'd been unemployed for almost three months.

Allan had been eating breakfast in the living room watching one of his shows on TV.

"What are you watching now?"

"Doctor Who?"

"Never heard of that before."

"Are you serious? Dude it's gotta be the greatest show ever!"

"How come I've never heard of it then?"

"Seriously? The blue telephone box time machine? The Daleks? The Weeping Angels?"

"Nope."

"Well guess it'll be something we'll have to check it out when we're in the UK."

"What?"

Allan came back into the kitchen with what appeared to be slips of paper in his hands. He threw them on the table, revealing them to be airline tickets.

"Where the hell did you get these?"

"Bought them, how else?"

"By working as a fry cook?"

"Look, it doesn't matter where I got them! Aren't you excited at all?"

"Yeah, I am. It'll be fun being surrounded by new scenery. Really. We should do it."

Connor really was up for the trip, but he could tell that Allan was hiding where he really had gotten those tickets from. His job didn't exactly pay that much money.

But in any case, a week later they packed up and headed for the airport.

England was a strange place to Connor. Allan seemed to have a time. He went up and down the streets of London, and when he had the chance he bought an array of souvenirs.

That night at the hotel they were staying, Allan had Doctor Who on while Connor was looking out to the city of London on the balcony.

He did enjoy the view, and more than anything wanted to just stay in the room for more than ten minutes.

"Connor, come see this!"

Connor came back in to find Allan reading a web article.

"It's saying there's a bunch of weird stuff happening in this old warehouse! We should go check it out!"

"Uh...why?"

"People are saying it's some kind of weak spot in the universe! Like the ones in Doctor Who!"

"That show isn't real."

"Well this place might prove otherwise! Let's go already!"

An hour-long car ride later, they arrived at an old junkyard. The place was nothing but piles of rusted metal, glass; the whole place looked as if it were abandoned for years.

"It's gotta be here somewhere." Allan said getting out of the car.

"And just how would we find this "weak spot"?"

Allan reached down and grabbed an old glass bottle. He threw it a good distance, at least fifty feet before it smashed against the wall of another warehouse.

"Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary; weird. The laws of physics wouldn't exactly work if this place was loose. We should probably split up and look for more areas where we might find something."

"Are you sure that we're not trespassing? The sign said private property. Plus we have no business here."

"Conner, this is something I've wanted to see for ever! We have to find something!"

And so Conner reluctantly took the idea, and soon he was looking by himself for...whatever he was supposed to look for. Something out of the ordinary his friend told him.

As Connor wandered through the junkyard, he kept thinking why Allan constantly wanted him on these expeditions of his when all of a sudden, he began hearing that wheezing noise again.

It was almost like a signal of some sort; growing louder the closer he wandered toward one of the smaller warehouses until he saw it...whatever it was.

For the most part it looked like a large crack in the wall. There weere however somethings that made it different from any other crack. One, that it glowed, and two, that it appeared to be floating in thee center of the room; suspended in air.

"The hell?"

The crack seemed to enlarge the closer he got towards it. Small objects such as pieces of cardboard or bubble wrap went flying towards it, only to disappear into the crack. It wasn't until he was a mere five feet away that Conor found himself getting pulled towards the crack as well.

He tried to turn around, call for Allan's help, but nothing worked. His voice didn't make a sound, and the suction of the crack was too strong.

But at the same time, Connor felt as if he needed to be wherever the crack lead to. He disregarded this feeling when he saw Allan right behind him.

"Allan! Help-"

Allan suddenly shoved his friend into rift; Connor had disappeared.

Allan's face held no expression of guilt, only saying in his friend's passing,

"It's time."


End file.
